Generally, in the laundry machines, there are washing machines for washing laundry, and dryers for drying a drying object. In view of convenience, both the laundry and the drying object will be called as laundry, collectively.
Recently, a product is spot-lighted, in which a steam generator is added to a washing machine, particularly, to a drum type washing machine for supplying steam to the laundry to improve a washing performance, and save energy. Along with this, there are various attempts underway, in which the steam generator is added, not only to the drum type washing machine, but also to the laundry machine, particularly to a drum type dryer, for supplying the steam to the laundry to remove creases, or odor from the laundry.
In the meantime, keeping pace with improvement of a quality of life, necessities are brought forward, in which the laundry machine performs, not only the washing or drying of the laundry merely, but also performs extra functions.
For an example, a necessity is brought forward, in which the laundry machine performs an extra function so that the laundry has aroma after the washing or drying. Also, necessities are brought forward, in which the laundry machine performs extra functions so that effective sterilizing, bleaching, eliminostating, or the like can be made, better than a case when merely detergent is used.
Of course, separate from the detergent, it is also possible to supply additives to a drum for above extra functions for the aroma or the sterilizing. However, in this case, it is a problem in which a function of the additive itself can not be displayed effectively, because the additive is supplied to the drum with the additive mixed with the detergent or waster.
Moreover, it is a problem in which many additional devises are required for supplying the additive to the drum separate from the detergent or water. For an examine, in order to spray aromatic additive to the drum, an aroma spraying unit, an additive case, a pipe or a tube, and a pump for generating energy or a pressure required for the spray, and so on are required, additionally.